epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Sephiroth vs. Dante. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Welcome to my sixteenth Battle of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Yes, it's been a while since I wrote my last one, but I was just being lazy- for some reason I didn't feel like writing this. But, now that I am done, I proudly present to you this edition of ERVG! Today, the main protagonist of Devil May Cry Series, Dante, rap against the villain of Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth, in order to see who's more badass! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cards and Beats Sephiroth_1.png|Sephiroth Dante_1.png|Dante Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! SEPHIROTH! VS! DANTEEEE! BEGIN! Dante: (starts at 0:20) Welcome to the Dante's'' inferno'', where this angel will meet his demise, ripping off your wing and throw you down to depths of hell while I rise. I'll be the stormy Cloud ''that'll shock you, making your body parts rain'', My raps cause lyrical Super-''JENOVA'', like your mom, leaving you detained. Please, your victory is nothing but a Fantasy that's about to be Final, I put all demons everywhere to shame while all you do is put Cloud in denial, this will be the end of your'' Life Stream'', and the rest is just silence- (beat stops) ... embrace the chaos, this will mark as end of your defiance. Sephiroth: (starts at 0:41) Please, Dante, you mudblood, true Devils never cry, but in this case, you will; either Ivory ''or Ebony'' can't match up to this God's pace. I put Dis in Dissida, lyrically shove you into the city of Limbo, your games are an abomination- your mobile game? I rather play Bingo. Douche-y White or Arrogant Black- your fans doesn't have much of a choice, always hiding behind Vergil's back, being comforted just by his voice. Now, as this greatest villain of all lyrically destroy your weakness, on your knees, Demon, I want you to beg to me for forgiveness. Dante: (starts at 1:00) I'm the son of Sparda, and just like him in this battle I'm stepping in, I am an Angel with most Demonic powers, most kind yet strongest Nephilim, You're most Bizarro evil of them all, Sephy, it'll be even more Safer to go against you, fighting Mundane Mundus will bring more of a danger. I'll leave your Kingdom Hearts in a heartache- heart rate: heartbreak, bringing'' Crisis'' to your Core, more pain than you can ever partake, you'll never stay as a Memory, this wannabe Lucifer Devil Must Die, I'll get rid of you once and for all, it's time for you to say goodbye. Sephiroth: (starts at 1:21) I'm the true force that The Order of the Sword are all falling for, Lifeless corpses as the far as the eye can see everywhere on the floor. This is a Rebellion against your Edge of the Force, you'll be killed, I destroyed the city of'' Nibelheim'' just with my fierce rapping skills. Getting stabbed by his own, in his honor he sworn, to save everyone, yet makes his cousin do all the work while he just plays with his gun. You'll have to reboot the whole series again, this is your doomsday, and now I'll have the pleasure taking what you'' cherish'' the most away. Dante: (starts at 1:41) Your raps are incomplete and non-numbered, and now the midnight calls, just like what I did to Marvel ''or ''Capcom, tonight will be your fall. Maybe this battle was Little Big for you to handle after all, Mr. hot shot, now flock off, feather face, I'm the winner of this battle- Jackpot! Sephiroth: (starts at 1:51) you have just Triggered the Devil, feel my Masamune rapping spree, how dare you try to mock me when you're Resident Evil wannabe? now I'll end this slaughter, I have absorbed all of your life dry, after this battle is over, this pitiful'' Devil'' just May Cry. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! E-E-E-E-EPIC! (logo turns and the camera zoom out to show multiple logos) RAP! BATTLES OF! (camera zooms in as the logo turns red) VIDEO! GAMES! Poll WHO WON? Sephiroth Dante Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts